How to love
by XoXo Writers Mistress
Summary: She is new in town; a Bad Girl with an attitude and a temper. He is the Golden Boy with nothing but choices and fortune in his future. The story of two worlds colliding in a classic forbidden romance saga - and you can affect the outcome of the story. Just give me a review and I'll see what I can do for you... OOC. Rated M for language and possible future lemons. R&R! XoXo, W.M.
1. Chapter 1

Her sleep was interrupted by a high pitched ringing and she threw her hand over her alarm clock, silencing it; at least for a few more minutes. As it started ringing again she popped her head up enough to be able to see through her birds nest of a bed-head and grabbed the annoying machine before throwing it into the wall and, yet again, burying her head into her fluffy pillow. It only took a few seconds before her father, Charlie, burst through the door.

"What happened?" he bellowed in panic. Bella didn't move as she heard Charlie walking over to the crushed and annoying piece of now scrap metal lying on the floor by the door and pick it up. He sighed and stepped to stand beside her bed.

"Bells, get up." She didn't. "If you don't get up, get dressed and drag your sorry ass to school right now, I will have to help you. You have five minutes," he ordered, in a true chief of police fashion. He closed the door shut and Bella groaned before getting up.

She scratched her head while standing in front of her closet, not knowing what to put on for her first day. _First impression is everything…_ she thought and tore out a pair of light gray over sized sweat pants. She matched it with a big yellow long sleeved t-shirt and put over it a dark purple tee. To cover her shambolic hair style she put on a same color yellow bandana on top of her head and dark purple flat visor baseball hat. She also grabbed a huge hoodie and her back pack before heading down stairs.

"I´m up!" she announced to her father as she put on her white high-top adidas sneakers and put on her purple urban classic college jacket… without its sleeves.

"W-well," her father stuttered hesitantly. "Do you want me to drive you?" Too late, Bella was already out the door and on her way to school. Not that she was planning on attending her classes.

She walked with her hoodie up, letting it cover her sight almost completely. She hated the rain, and she hated when it assaulted her eyes so. Her hands were in her pockets and suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her face turned into an angry grimace as she reached back to slam her backpack onto the pavement beneath her feet and cursing out loud.

"Fuck!" she screamed. She hated it when she forgot her iPod, it made her restless and angry; not that having it made her calm, but at least it help her to get through the day without throwing a chair at someone for looking at her the wrong way or making fun of her for being small and fragile looking.

She cursed again and kicked a tree before picking up her backpack as well as her pace. She threw a few punches in the air, being that there was nothing and no one else nearby to take out her frustration on.

Once she noticed the ground changing slightly in color she looked up to see that she was already at school. A swarm of immature, frightened and more importantly shallow creatures ravished the parking lot, as well as each other. Bella grunted and stepped onto the Land of the damned. She didn't bother going to the office since she wasn't planning on going to class in any case, no matter what people might think of her repetitive absence.

The students stared at her, silenced by her very presence as she passed and rounded a corner of one of the buildings, scouring the area for a good place to take a smoke. She found a decent spot and sat down on the ground, not caring that it was damp from the rain, and pulled out the cigarettes from her bag and placed one in between her full lips. She rumbled around a little in her back pack before realizing that she had forgotten her lighter at home.

"Shit," she breathed.

She walked back to the parking lot, in search for someone that possessed a lighter, only to notice that the parking held no more a crazed heard of humanized chickens but only monstrosity cars. She grunted in frustration and walked into the main building. The hallways were as populated as the Sahara desert. She walked around for a bit, getting lost in how things looked inside, and she didn't want to hang outside without being able to smoke, alone nonetheless.

She caught sight of someone who looked to be a teacher, unless the students here walk around in business suits and grow mustaches, of course. Turning on her heels and walking the other way while trying not to look too suspicious Bella was feeling utterly retarded for even coming up with the idea to step foot inside a school building. Why she had thought she would be able to walk around without being detected was a question she had asked herself more than once. That was probably the only thing Bella didn't like about herself; that she never learned.

"Excuse me?" the teacher called out. Correction: hated about herself. She didn't stop; instead she pretended that she hadn't heard the elderly voice of the small wizened man dressed in a time-stained brown suit and greasy red tie. Though Bella's attempt at escape without being discovered she failed, for the man in the suit did not think that the option of letting her go prevailed.

"I said; _excuse _me!" She kept her pace. "You in the purple hat, stop right there."

"Damn it." Her voice was low. She looked around, as if she was looking for something and then turned, pointing a finger at herself and looking at the small man questioningly. "Were you talking to me?"

The teacher walked up to Bella and looked at her as if she was an idiot and would never understand the reality of the cruel world waiting not far beyond her small word of teenage hebetude. "What?" she asked, her cigarette wobbling with the movement of her lips as she stared back at the soon to wither little man in the true way of a teenage rebel.

"Firstly," the man said, reaching up toward her mouth, "we do not let students smoke on school grounds." He took the cigarette, silently confiscating it.

"So, if I was, like, I don't know, _not_ on school grounds and you saw me smoke… you wouldn't say shit 'bout it?" Bella raised her eyebrow. He ignored her.

"Secondly, I would like for you to walk straight to class right this second because it has already started. What is your first class?" He talked slowly, having been given the impression of Bella being retarded; no one would ever argue against that.

"How should I know?" Bella shrugged, giving him a stupid look. He smiled forcibly at her and told her to follow him. She stood still as he took a few steps, debating with herself the pros and cons of the situation. Considering the size of the school, and the town for that matter, it would probably be a stupid idea to assume that he would not be able to guess who she was. If she left and the teacher did realize who she was he would probably decide to make her young life completely miserable and call her father, and Bella did not want bars covering her window along with a life time of house arrest.

She followed suit, staying more than a few steps behind. She waited outside the office building and as the man came back out he handed her three pieces of paper; a map of the school, her schedule and a paper for the teachers to sign her first day. He explained to Bella in unnecessary detail how everything worked and finally, as Bella had had enough, she interrupted him.

"Look, can I go now?" She was slumping as she stood there and waited for an answer. Apparently he didn't trust Bella because he decided to follow her all the way to her classroom and telling her stuff about the school. All the while using basic and simple words, treating her as if she was an elementary school student. It enraged Bella to the depth of her soul.

The teacher opened the door for Bella and she stomped in. Then she turned around and grabbed the door just to slam it shut, creating a loud noise as the door hit its frame and clicked shut. On Bella's way to her seat she was flailing her limbs all over the place and making angry gestures with her hands and arms. She kicked in the air and her whole body made small jerks when she didn't hit, kick or flail. As she stood beside her seat she threw her bag beside it before sitting down, not bothering to hang it neatly behind her chair like the others, nor had she hung up her jacket like they had. She slumped in her seat, sitting astride with her hat still on and leaning deep into her seat.

The students as well as the teacher did not know what to say or do, so they didn't say or do anything. The students kept writing on their papers after having stared at Bella in mock shock. Bella looked around and spotted a pretty blond haired boy sitting next to her, seeming to be engrossed in what he was writing. This intrigued Bella so she leaned her chair toward him so that it was standing on only two legs and peeked over his shoulder. She didn't seem to be able to get a good look so she grabbed his paper and sat back in her seat, looking at it.

It wasn't any good, nor was it interesting so she crumpled the paper and threw it in the back of the head of the person sitting in front of her. After that she slumped down in her seat again, awaiting someone to correct her behavior.

"Miss," right on cue,"are you sure that you are in the right place?" The teacher, Mr. Berty, reminded Bella of a bird for some reason.

"I don't know, are you sure I'm not?" she answered him with an attitude. Bella was angry, and annoyed and having her teacher doubt her ability of getting to the right classroom did nothing to help her moody self to calm down.

"That is your responsibility to know, not mine."

"So what you're saying is that if you are going to get a new student in your class it's not your responsibility to know that?" Bella asked, exaggerating confusion. "Just hold your class for the others, mark me off on your attendance list and I promise to shut up in return."

Mr. Berty seemed to be thinking this over but decided to go along with what Bella had suggested in the end and marked her off on the attendance list to continue with the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

She yawned for what felt like the hundredth time as Mr. Berty kept talking. He gestured toward the chalkboard behind his desk, making notes on it with a pen. Every time it met the board it made tapping sounds and every time he dragged the pencil which he used and letters formed Bella was falling more and more behind.

She was not interested in knowing what this man had to say, nor was she interested in her classmates, who were suffering through Mr. Bertys' class along with her. Though they were trying desperately to pay attention, probably in order to evolve future studies within the subject of which Mr. Berty taught.

Yawn. She did not want to fill the school life which was forced upon her to be languorous. If she was to educe the simplicity which was uncaring students in a too small room the majority of her youthful life, she wanted it to be eventful and interesting. Or, at the very least, not boring.

Her classmates stared at her. She stared back, glaring at them with hostility as they glanced back to look at her.

The blond boy to her right, the one who had been writing a paper when she had entered the classroom ten minutes after class had started, had, apart from everyone else, not paid her any mind. This intrigued Bella, though to a minimum, as she never got her hopes up. She was, after all, the rebellious and stupid one.

Blondie, as Bella called him in her head simply because his name was unknown to her, was almost strikingly handsome. This young man was so handsome, in fact, that many of the girls in class sat slightly turned in their seats so that they may have a better view of him if and when the contingence occurred. He had spoken some, raising his hand lazily a few times when no one else in class seemed to be willing, and from his accent she had to guess he had his origins in Texas. It was a long shot since he seemed to be doing a fairly good job at hiding it, speaking with an almost perfect, clean, American dialect. And because Bella wasn't know for her incredibly observant way of hearing the origins of accents.

Bella was half sitting, half lying down in her seat, astride and seemingly impenetrable by her attitude. Staring out the window and making slow motions with her neck from time to time, almost as if stretching it, moving only her eyes if she felt someone watching.

The girls that had seen her could not understand how or why a girl their age would want to look and act like Bella did. They thought that every girls dream was to be popular, have a boyfriend, party, have fun with friends. It made more sense to them that there were girls like Angela Webber, those who dedicate their youth to their studies and only think of their future. But Bella, they all thought, seemed as if she couldn't care less of anything, really. They whispered amongst themselves, wondering what type of person she was. All of them had a pretty good idea though, and most of them thought alike one another, few going further away from the others suspicions.

Soon, the bell rang, but Bella did not move. Chairs clattered, screaming against the floor as students dragged them across its surface in hurried pushes, some benches being slightly moved with the shove. Some rose as others gathered their books; still, Bella stayed. The squealing of a chair being moved ululated from her right side, she looked over tediously. He is tall, too, Bella thought as the blond boy made his way to the door. As Bella was about to stand, grabbing her bag in the process, a small, black haired girl jumped through the door before blondie had stepped through it.

"Jasper!" she screamed happily, Bella groaned. "Let's go to our next class together!" _That girl is way too happy, _Bella thought. Bella was now one of few who were still in the classroom, Bella noticed as she was stepping through the room with slow, lazy steps. The only ones, other than Bella, Jasper and the pixie, were a nerdy-looking girl with glasses and dark braids, who Bella would later learn carried the name Angela, standing by the teachers desk. Then there were two girlfriends talking as one of them was still gathering her things, Jessica and Lauren, and a boy who was accumulating dropped pencils and notebooks at the floor between desks. His name was later known to Bella as Erik.

"Alice, take it easy. People will get scared, they might think you're high on something," the blond, Jasper, said. Bella stopped by the entrance which Jasper and the girl, Alice, were blocking. She waited for them to notice her waiting. They didn't.

"I am. On life!" squealed Alice.

"Will you _move_," Bella said, irritably. She didn't phrase it to be question, it was more of an order than anything else. They looked at her, she looked back, shifting her eyes from the small girl to the tall boy. They were still just standing there. Bella pulled up her eyebrows, though they were probably not able to see that due to her peaked cap. She kept looking at them with anticipation.

"Move," she commanded quietly. They did, after blinking a few times. Bella brushed passed them, keeping her head down, hood on and really wishing for her iPod to magically appear in her backpack, or a lighter to constitute within the depth of her pocket. But no, magic does not exist in this world, and neither does Bella's patience. The students were not moving fast, nor were they seemingly even trying to adapt to the situation and make it easy for people to get past them.

"Will you pussies MOVE!" Her voice cut through the chattering of the hormonal teenagers who were hauling their feet as they walked to their next respective class. The girls gossiping, alpha males scouting like predators in small groups for new targets, anti-social nerds cowering away and trying desperately to be as invisible as possible. Some stopped to anxiously glance over their shoulder as Bellas' voice echoed in the hall, quickening their pace as they did so. The alpha males, on the other hand, chose to cockily stand out.

"Hey!" one shouted, sizing up on her with two wingmen following suit. He was big, had dark and curly hair, was really tall and had light eyes. Bella immediately thought of superman gone bad. "You new here, right?" she knew he wouldn't wait for an answer - this sort never does. "It shows - you don't seem to know the rules." He smiled down at her.

"I'm in a fuck-shitty mood today," Bella informed him, "so don't go thinking you can use me to get the attention you _whores need _to catch the eyes of some chick you're too much of a pussy to talk to." One of the girls who were gossiping, blonde, tall, beautiful, laughed out loud at Bellas' statement. Bella was small, but she had never been as fragile as people thought her to be. Super-bad-man seemed to get pissed off as hell.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice dangerously low as he lowered his head, making the shadows across his face look like bad special affects in an old horror movie.

Bella hadn't seemed to remember a few times before, when this same exact thing had happened - her offending and challenging the king of school in public. A few bruises had been detected on her body but she had never showed them to anyone. She would have told someone though, if they had bruised her in places that would have been visible to the public eye. They had been smarter than she gave them credit for, the jocks. That wasn't what worried her though, what worried her was how hurt her father would be if she had broken his promise to the school, the promise of her staying in line and behaving

"Nothing," she looked away, students passed in a rush, some stood by the sidelines snickering.

"That's right - _nothing."_ He raised a finger, pointing it at her face sternly with a threatening look on his face, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a swaying motion. "Let's keep it that way." She met his eyes for a few seconds, not looking away even after he motioned for his boys, winked at a few girls who giggled because of it and his charming smile and dimpled cheeks and turned his back to walk away.

The hall was almost completely empty now, the bell had rung once already and Bella considered skipping the rest of the day but then she remembered - she wasn't a quitter. And she didn't want to be reason her father broke his first promise. Bella pulled out the schedule she had received from the withering old teacher, which she had crumpled together into a ball and shoved into the pocket of her jacket-gone-vest. The schedule, not the teacher. Her next class was government.

"Great."

People stared like in the class before. Getting an adrenalin rush from trying to glance her way without being detected which, in Bella's mind, turned out to become a mission possibly every single one of them failed. Next was Trig. After that it was time for Spanish and then, finally, lunch. Of course she had been late for all of her classes, her excuse being that she got lost, not having adjusted to the new buildings yet.

"I need a smoke," Bella said to herself as she pushed herself up and out of her seat. Maybe she could find someone who carried a lighter now. She did not. Thy were either too occupied with their cellphones, engrossed in a conversations with friends or too scared to defy the King and help her out.

After having given up Bella wandered to the cafeteria, glaring at any ogling human being passing her. The cafeteria was harassingly full. Bella cowered away from it, flinching and contemplating if it was such a good idea to enter. After a minute she sighed and went inside. Everything was going great, people stepping out of her way as if she carried a plague, which fitted her just perfect, until she had passed the lunch-line to stand in the front of it and she was stopped by someone grabbing her upper arm.

"Excuse me," a voice said politely. Bella turned around, a frown on her face and was met by a male, solid dark blue clad chest. She looked up and her eyes widened – bronze hair on top of a perfectly sculptured face decorated with emerald colored eyes. He looked at her with a not too pleased smile, yet understanding. Bella was struck by the beauty of this divine creature but she pulled herself together quickly, not wanting any disrespect or thoughts along the lines of her being just like anybody else. After all, she had a rep' to protect. Well, first she needed to get a reputation for herself to start with, but to do that and get where she wanted to get, she could not be showing any signs of weakness.

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled. Then she lowered her voice to ask, "you got light?"


End file.
